


Ради победы

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-17
Updated: 2011-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-26 04:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дин и Сэм заключают пари.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ради победы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [For the Win](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/5372) by rockstarpeach. 



> Беты: Fate, панда хель

Дин сидит на кухне и качается на задних ножках стула, откинувшись на спинку. Оторвав от страницы лежащего перед ним журнала кусочек бумаги, он скручивает его в шарик и запрокидывает голову. Затем он прикладывает к губам соломинку, кладёт на её кончик бумажный шарик и легко дует, сжимая губы вокруг белого пластика.

Маленький гладкий шарик зависает на полторы секунды в воздухе, прежде чем устремиться вниз и приземлиться между буквами П и Р на клавитуре лэптопа Сэма, сидящего за противоположным концом стола.

Сэм отрывается от экрана, прищурившись смотрит на Дина, осторожно берёт шарик, демонстративно кладёт рядом с собой, подальше от брата, и возвращается к игре в сапёра. И что Сэму не нравится? По крайней мере, в этот раз Дин не попал ему в чашку.

Вздохнув, Дин принимается скручивать новый шарик.

В этот раз у него получается лучше, правда, приходится поддувать шарик, чтобы он пролетел дальше. Сильно склонившись над столом, Дин всё-таки закидывает шарик Сэму в волосы, но при этом не сам чуть не падает со стула. Пытаясь удержать равновесие, он ударяется локтём о столешницу и заезжает кончиком соломинки Сэму в нос.

Сэм только отмахивается и смотрит на него убийственным взглядом – мол, да какого хрена ты творишь! Дин садится с довольной улыбкой.

— Десять секунд! Спорим, ты не побьёшь мой рекорд?

— Нет, не спорим, — отвечает Сэм и, почесав костяшкой пальца нос, открывает ещё несколько ячеек в игре.

— Ну же, Сэм, — почти ноет Дин. — Мне скучно. Развлеки меня.

— Развлеки себя сам, — бурчит Сэм, начиная новую игру, когда экран загорается красным.

— Сэмми. Ну пожалуйста.

— Да сколько можно, Дин? Тебе что, двенадцать? Почитай книгу, займись чем-нибудь.

Дин закатывает глаза и пролистывает пару страниц журнала. Задержавшись на статье о пищевых добавках, он принимается рассматривать фото девушки в бикини. Но не проходит и минуты, как Дин закрывает журнал и склоняется над столом.

Спустя некоторое время он начинает барабанить пальцами по столешнице и отбивать ногой ритм. Затем делает глубокий вдох через нос и медленно выдыхает через рот, сложив губы так, что воздух выходит чуть ли не со свистом.

— Ну хорошо, что? — рявкает Сэм, захлопывая крышку лэптопа. — Что ты хочешь?

Дин понятия не имеет, чего же он хочет, поэтому он ненадолго задумывается – любое занятие будет куда занимательнее пересчёта плитки на полу.

— Секс? — наконец с надеждой предлагает он.

— Дин.

— Ну что? У нас целых четыре часа до закрытия музея, и делать совершенно нечего. Давай займёмся сексом. Ну, по крайней мере, можешь мне отсосать. Это поможет скоротать время.

— Ага, а что мы будем делать оставшиеся три часа и пятьдесят девять минут? — язвит Сэм, и лицо Дина вытягивается.

— Пошел ты… Да я секс-машина! Спорим, я смог бы продержаться эти четыре часа.

— Ну-ну.

— Смог бы! Ну ладно, может, не все четыре, но уж точно дольше, чем ты.

— Да что ты, — Сэм слегка ухмыляется и складывает руки на груди.

— Хорошо, пари, — предлагает Дин и, резко встав, начинает расстёгивать штаны, но заметив, что Сэм смотрит на него как на психа, останавливается и машет в его сторону рукой. — Ну что? Раздевайся. Я докажу тебе.

— Ты шутишь?

— А у тебя есть другие идеи? Ты посмел усомниться в моей выдержке, Сэмми. Оскорбил моё мужское достоинство. Я никогда не шучу, когда дело касается моего члена. Так что давай. Трахну тебя так, что возьмёшь свои слова обратно.

Сэм закатывает глаза, но, видимо решает, что мысль не так уж и плоха (конечно же нет: секс с Дином – это всегда отличная мысль), потому что он тоже встаёт со стула и, стянув футболку, принимается быстро снимать штаны. Дин пробегает взглядом по торсу Сэма, любуясь загорелой кожей и мускулами, отмечая все изгибы, впадинки и местечки, по которым он так любит пройтись языком, сходя с ума и доводя Сэма ещё до большего безумия. От этого вида у Дина пересыхает во рту, а член резко твердеет.

Дин сглатывает ком в горле, когда Сэм расстёгивает ширинку и, сняв джинсы и трусы, выпрямляется полностью обнажённый. Он стоит, слегка расставив ноги и словно не зная, куда деть руки от нетерпения, а невозбуждённый член покачивается между бёдер. Прекрасное зрелище.

Дину хочется сбить его с ног , и, прижав к полу, заглотить его член, сосать, пока ствол не затвердеет, пульсируя у Дина во рту, а потом трахать, пока Сэм не охрипнет от криков. Ну, и кончит первым, естественно.

— Ну что? — спрашивает Сэм. — Не хочешь тоже раздеться? Это была твоя идиотская идея, так что неснятые джинсы засчитываются как жульничество.

— Что, не сможешь заставить меня кончить в штаны? — ухмыляется Дин.

— Давай проверим в следующий раз, — предлагает Сэм и направляется в другой конец комнаты. Плюхнувшись на кровать, он раскидывает руки и, приподняв брови, выжидательно смотрит на Дина.

Тот быстро раздевается и забирается на кровать, не давая Сэму отстраниться. Сэм, конечно, хитрый сукин сын и знает, как до неприличия быстро заставить брата сойти с ума от желания, но в этот раз Дин должен продержаться дольше него, должен довести Сэма до безумия, чтобы он потерял над собой контроль раньше. И, судя по взгляду Сэма, это не такая уж и простая задача, как могло показаться.

— А какая награда? — Сэм отвлекает Дина от мыслей, когда тот, раздвинув Сэмовы ноги, устраивается между ними.

Дин с недоумением смотрит на брата и проезжается членом по внутренней стороне его бедра.

— В смысле?

— Когда ты кончишь первым, — улыбается Сэм. — Что мне за это будет?

А, точно.

— Да скорее Ад замёрзнет, чем это произойдёт.

— Так мило, что ты всерьёз в это веришь. Но если я выиграю, я хочу ужин.

— Ужин? — Они же ужинали каждый день. Тогда в чём прикол спора? Дину хочется предложить, чтобы Сэм в случае проигрыша в течение месяц таскал вещи в прачечную, но он не успевает.

— Я хочу выбирать, что есть, — разъясняет Сэм. — Две недели мы будем питаться, где я захочу. И мы будем есть овощи. Ты будешь есть овощи. И ты платишь.

Дин задумывается на секунду. Не хотелось бы ему две недели сидеть на кроличьем корме, но ведь у них с Сэмом нет, по сути дела, каких-то карманных денег, так какая разница, кто будет платить? Кроме того, он не собирается проигрывать.

— Идёт, — самодовольно усмехнувшись соглашается Дин. — Но когда я выиграю, мы две недели будем сидеть на картошке фри с сыром, чили и пирогах.

— Размечтался, — ответ Сэма звучит не очень убедительно, потому что как раз в этот момент Дин наклоняется и накрывает ртом его сосок, обводит языком, прежде чем легонько прикусить зубами. Сэм задыхается и низко стонет, от чего член Дина дёргается, размазывая выступившую смазку по бедру Сэма.

Сэм скользит руками по плечам брата, оглаживая мускулы, и впивается в кожу пальцами. Дин воспринимает это как поощрение, втягивает сосок в рот с такой силой, что Сэм вскрикивает. Выпустив сосок, Дин проходится языком по рёбрам Сэма, вылизывая каждую косточку и впадинку, и слушает стоны и тяжёлые вдохи, медленно проводя ладонями вниз по бокам брата, его ногам и между ними.

Они никуда не торопятся, трутся друг о друга, Сэм дразнящее пробегает пальцами по плечам Дина, пока тот ласкает ладонями его тело, везде, куда только может дотянуться, прикасаясь то совсем нежно, то грубо, стараясь довести Сэма до самой грани.

Дин ведет губами по груди Сэма вниз, попутно прикусывая и засасывая кожу, ныряет языком во впадинку пупка и резко подтягивается вверх, впиваясь в рот брата жёстким поцелуем, сталкиваясь зубами и кусая губы. Члены трутся друг о друга между их телами, скользкие от смазки. Дин чувствует, что уже близок, знает, что и Сэм тоже, и они оба снижают темп, теперь лишь легонько целуя друг друга.

Немного сдвинувшись, они перестают вжиматься друг в друга, чтобы остыть. Всё так нежно и неторопливо, что это может продолжаться до тех пор, пока Дин не потеряет контроль, он просто чувствует это. Его член легко скользит в изгибе Сэмова бедра, и уже скоро Дин не выдерживает и начинает сильнее двигать бёдрами вниз, увеличивая давление.

Член Сэма легко трётся о Динов живот, и, хотя Дин знает, что брат изо всех сил пытается не кончить, ему всё же кажется, что он вот-вот сорвётся сам.

Поэтому он увеличивает свои шансы и, просунув руку между телами, обхватывает член Сэма, проводит несколько раз вверх-вниз. Сэм делает то же самое, и Дин останавливается, впивается поцелуем в его шею, оставляя засос.

Это всегда работает. Сэм обожает, когда на теле остаются свидетельства их траха, долбаный извращенец.

Сэм сжимает пальцы вокруг ствола, поворачивая кисть, и ещё шире раздвигает ноги, подпуская Дина ближе, словно между его ног Дину и место, запрокидывает голову назад и начинает стонать от удовольствия.

Чёртов Сэм. Гадкая мелочь знает, что делает. Знает, что Дину от одного его вида, от звуков, которые он издаёт во время секса, срывает крышу ещё больше, чем от простых прикосновений, и это ли не жульничество? Потому что Сэм сейчас выглядит охуенно.

И что бы Дин ни делал, он ни за что не добьётся такого эффекта, какой оказывает на него один взгляд на такого брата: нуждающегося, умирающего от желания, которое может утолить только Дин. Он проиграет. Если всё продолжится в таком темпе, Дин точно проиграет, а он совсем к этому не готов. Сэм будет припоминать ему это ещё долгие месяцы.

— Так, всё! — выкрикивает Дин. Прошёл уже где-то час непрерывного трения друг о друга и дрочки, разгоряченные вспотевшие тела изнывают от желания кончить, и Дин уже близок к тому, чтобы сдаться. — По-моему понятно, что так может продолжаться до бесконечности.

Сэм лишь хмыкает: он знает, что выигрывает. Дин решает не обращать на него внимания.

— Давай я тебе отсосу, сядь повыше.

Сэм качает головой, когда Дин опускает голову и, лизнув кончик его члена, забирает головку в рот.

— Так нечестно, — голос Сэма звучит хрипло и приглушенно. — Если что-то и делать, то только вдвоём.

Дин с влажным звуком выпускает головку изо рта, облизывает губы и поднимает взгляд на Сэма.

— Ладно, — отвечает он. Сэм прав, это жульничество, а Дин хочет победить в честном соревновании. Кроме того, он в себе уверен. Сэм может только мечтать о том, чтобы делать минет как Дин, так что тут без вопросов, у кого все шансы на победу.

Он переворачивается, перекидывает ногу через Сэмово плечо и склоняется над его членом. Вот теперь они могут сделать это одновременно.

— Готов? — спрашивает Дин, хотя вопрос довольно глупый. — Поехали.

Дин не разменивается по мелочам и сразу принимает член целиком, до самого основания, с силой засасывая, и сглатывает вокруг головки, когда та упирается в заднюю стенку горла. Сэм вскрикивает, и Дин отстраняется, облизывает ствол и обводит языком головку.

Сэм медлит (видимо, Дин настолько великолепен, что Сэм может только тяжело дышать и издавать тихие умоляющие звуки), но наконец принимается за дело и заглатывает член Дина. Чёрт, как же хорошо.

Некоторое время оба заняты лишь тем, что сосут, облизывают члены друг друга, целуют чувствительные местечки, проходятся языками по всей длине, поглаживают пальцами, сдерживаясь уже из последних сил.

Это тяжело, Дин уже сбился со счёта, сколько раз приближался к самому краю, он знает, что и Сэм тоже, чувствует это по его напрягшимся яйцам, по тому, как пульсирует его член, слышит в прерывистом дыхании и становящихся всё громче стонах.

Дину нужно выиграть, у него нет другого выхода. Он делает всё возможное, всё, что Сэм так любит: посасывает самый кончик, с силой прижимает язык к стволу, едва задевает зубами вену.

Это абсолютный рекорд для них обоих: почти два часа, каждый держится из последних сил, но Сэм уже почти готов, почти. Ещё чуть-чуть, и Дин выиграет, он в этом уверен.

Но тут Сэм сбрасывает брата с себя, отрываясь от его члена, и Дину хочется взвыть от разочарования. Он был так близок и к победе, и к тому, чтобы потом сорваться вслед за Сэмом, а теперь его член остался без внимания, в холоде и отчаянном желании кончить.

Сэм переворачивает Дина, снова затаскивает его на себя, направляя, так что Дин устраивается между его разведённых ног. Сэм гладит его своими дурацкими руками, и Дин не может сдержаться, начинает тереться членом об изгиб Сэмова бедра, и к чёрту пари. К чёрту всё, какой же Сэм горячий, как же Дину хочется кончить прямо сейчас, в эту же грёбаную минуту.

— Сэм, пожалуйста, — задыхаясь, словно в полузабытьи просит он и скользит ладонью по бедру брата, по круглой ягодице и прижимает палец ко входу. — Боже. Давай просто…

Дин хочет сказать «Давай просто забудем про пари, давай просто кончим, какая разница, кто победит?», но не может. Потому что Сэм кусает его за плечо, заставляя Дина глухо застонать, и, обняв его ногами за бёдра, притягивает ближе.

— Трахни меня, — он смотрит на Дина широко раскрытыми глазами, и в его остекленевшем взгляде Дин видит желание. — Прекрати уже дразниться, ты, придурок, просто трахни меня.

И это слишком. Эти три волшебных слова.

Дину даже не нужно действительно трахать Сэма. Ему достаточно просто знать, что Сэм хочет его, хочет после всего этого. Дин знает, что будет дальше, знает, каково это – быть внутри Сэма, наполнить его собой. Знает, как Сэм любит это, как он будет выглядеть, какие звуки будет издавать, и блять, это всё.

Прошло два с половиной часа – Дин успел бросить взгляд на часы – когда он наконец сдаётся.

Они вжимались друг в друга, ласкали ладонями, дрочили, вылизывали и засасывали кожу, их влажные тела покрыты синяками, смазкой и царапинами. Они оба в полном раздрае, оба уже на взводе, мечтая о разрядке и одновременно желая продержаться как можно дольше.

— Давай, — приказывает Сэм, когда Дин отстраняется и скользит членом по расщелине. Он слушается и вводит Сэма палец, затем ещё один. Господи, он хочет, чтобы Сэм кончил первым и знает, что вот это обычно срабатывает, но Сэм так чертовски прекрасен сейчас, и даже трёх пальцев недостаточно, это просто ничто по сравнению с этим, и Дин проигрывает.

Он срывается первым, и Сэм сжимает руку на его члене, дрочит, подводит всё ближе и ближе к краю, покрывая шею брата поцелуями и шепча в ухо, как сильно он его любит, какой он сексуальный, игрушка в руках Сэма.

Дин стонет, громко и протяжно, и ему невыносимо стыдно проигрывать после всего этого, после убийственного отсоса и великолепного траха пальцами. Он кончает, обильно заливая задницу Сэма горячей спермой, и практически рыдает ему в шею.

Грёбаный сукин сын.

Он ещё пару раз дёргает бёдрами, так сильно впиваясь пальцами Сэму в плечо, что там наверняка останутся четыре отчётливых синяка, сильно прикусывает кожу под мышкой и затихает.

Теперь у него два варианта. Первый: продолжить дрочить Сэму и трахать его пальцами, довести до разрядки, а потом слинять, потому Сэм ещё несколько часов будет высмеивать его проигрыш, хвалиться, как Дин не смог устоять перед ним и что Сэм лучший в мире любовник.

Не очень-то заманчиво.

А вот второй вариант – идея пришла Дину в голову совсем внезапно – гораздо более занятный. По крайней мере, для самого Дина. Он садится на кровати, борясь с посторгазменной слабостью, от которой хочется лечь обратно в постель и отключиться, вытирает о простынь руки, а мягким одеялом – член. Лучше, конечно, было бы сходить в душ, но так тоже сойдёт. Дин поднимает с пола штаны и надевает их, не обременяя себя нижним бельём.

— Что… — запнулся Сэм, глядя на него. — Дин, что ты делаешь?

— Одеваюсь? — предполагает Дин и, надев футболку, смотрит на Сэма так, словно недоумевает, что тут может быть непонятного.

— Да, я вижу, — говорит Сэм, недовольно глядя на Дина. — Но почему ты одеваешься? Мы ещё не закончили.

Дин хмурится и не может сдержаться, чтобы не принять невинно-озадаченный вид. Он знает, что это глупая игра, но ничего не может с собой поделать.

— Нет, мы закончили, — возражает он. — Ты победил. Конец пари.

— Нет, — Сэм качает головой, и это так мило, что Дин уже готов поддаться, вернуться на кровать и ртом довести брата до оргазма. Но он не двигается с места, и Сэм приподнимается на локтях и медленно моргает. — В смысле, да, я победил. Это понятно. Но Дин, я…

Он умолкает и беспомощно показывает рукой себе между ног. Его член всё ещё стоит, набухший, влажный, с покрасневшей головкой, из которой сочится смазка, пачкая Сэму живот. Дин делает вид, что у него не потекли слюнки от этой картины и, улыбнувшись, подмигивает Сэму.

— Шевелись, Сэм, — говорит он и, схватив со стола бумажник, засовывает его в карман. — Я проиграл, я плачу за ужин, и овощи сами себя не съедят.

Сэм неотрывно смотрит на него ещё несколько секунд, но, поняв, что Дин не блефует, что они и правда закончили, фыркает. Невооружённым глазом заметно, как Сэм зол и раздражён, но он всё же встает, одевается, бормочет под нос проклятия в адрес Дина и клянётся больше никогда в жизни не давать ему. Затем выходит за братом из номера и, забравшись в машину, громко хлопает дверью.

Дин лишь улыбается.

Он ненавидит проигрывать, но, учитывая все обстоятельства, ещё непонятно, кто тут проиграл.

Конец.


End file.
